


Phantasms

by SegaBarrett



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: Jim has been dreaming of Harvey.





	Phantasms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tunglo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Gotham, and I make no money from this.

“I actually hate this beer. I never thought I would hate a beer. But this – Jim, are you listening to me right now? – is an extremely hateable beer.”

Jim Gordon craned his head to look at his partner. He shook his head, as if to shake out wax that had built up inside it.

“I’m listening,” he replied, but he really wasn’t. His mind was miles away, on the case they had just been assigned.

For once, it looked like it was just going to be your normal run-of-the-mill murder case. Nothing weird or supernatural about it. Just the regular whackos out on the loose. 

But something didn’t sit right. There was some kind of feeling against Jim’s neck, like a spider was crawling across it, or maybe sitting on his chest like a corsage.

“There’s something weird about this case,” Jim said aloud, wary of the fact that he must have cursed it somehow, now. He had spoken the words into being and spoken the weirdness into existence. 

And the fact that his mind’s voice was sounding this much like Harvey was a worrying development in and of itself. 

“There’s always something weird about a case,” Harvey grumbled, “But specifically now…”

There was a long pause, and Jim let out a sigh.

“Something isn’t sitting right.”

“I’ve noticed it too. There is something weird about the case.”

There was an equally long pause that seemed to frustrate both until finally Jim spoke up.

“Okay, Harvey. You have me on the hook now – what’s weird about the case, then?”

“What’s weird about the case is that the clues seem to all point straight to you.”

And part of Jim felt like recently, that wasn’t even that weird at all.

***

Jim leaned forward and rocked out of his bed with a low grunt. He didn’t remember much of anything that had happened in the past five hours, and that was more than a little alarming. After all, with that record, could he even be sure that this was truly his bed? Perhaps he was being held captive somewhere and this was some sort of odd kidnap-bed.

He pressed the palm of his hand down on the mattress and let out a murmur. 

Definitely his bed; not that that was helping the situation necessarily. What the hell had happened after he had left Harvey at the bar – and, more importantly, had it involved him and Harvey in some way? (If so, he needed to start drinking less, he figured.)

“Jim?” The voice seemed to come from nowhere, and Jim wondered if perhaps he was still sleeping. 

He heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, next, and found Harvey standing in front of him far quicker than Jim would have liked. When did his partner develop this superpower? Did everyone have some kind of weird power these days? What was that all about, anyway?

“You passed out,” Harvey told him a moment later, and Jim tried to figure out what to say to that. 

“We were investigating something, weren’t we?” he asked, and Harvey gave a slow, tentative nod.

“What you need to investigate right now is sleep, Jim. When was the last time you slept?”

“I just got up from sleeping, Harvey.” He stood up, and Harvey’s hand was there in a flash as he began to fall right back down again.

“I mean real sleeping.”

“Three days ago. That’s not important – we have things to do! I can’t be worrying about sleeping right now, Harvey.”

“Jim, seriously.” Harvey kept a firm grip on his shoulder, holding him steady and guiding him back down to the couch. “What you need right now is rest. Not passing out. The case isn’t going anywhere, you know.”

“But if we don’t solve it…” Jim began. The rest was a blur; he had fallen back asleep again.

***

He dreamt of Harvey, of standing on a beach beside Harvey and looking out into the ocean, a place he could get lost in if he tried hard enough. There were jellyfish out there, and that was all Jim could comment on; he simply kept talking about jellyfish until Harvey threw one at him to shut him up.

When he woke up, he found his head thankfully free of jellyfish, but just the same sadly free of sensation.

It was not the first time he had thought about what it would be like to kiss Harvey. 

But why do that – why do that when every person Jim had ever loved had gone insane or died? Why bring Harvey into that any more than he already was? Maybe Harvey had been happy, had been free, before Jim had ruined everything with his idealism and ethics and plans to tear up Gotham for the power of good.

He looked for Harvey but couldn’t find him, and fell back to sleep again.

He couldn’t do this, didn’t have time for this – there were people who needed him, there were things that he needed to do, and he was here wasting time catching up on his beauty sleep.

But sleep, he did.

And dreamt of Harvey.

***

In this one, they were walking through the aisles of a craft store, each with a cart in hand. The tile seemed too shiny, too colorful, too… as if it was going to reach up and pull them both inside, as if something was wrong about it.

“We need more yarn,” Harvey told him, and Jim picked up several bundles of the stuff. 

“I like this yarn,” he said, looking over a blue bundle. 

“I like you.” Harvey leaned in and, before Jim could really figure out how to respond, pressed his lips to Jim’s.

When he came up for air, Jim told him, “I like you, too.”

***

When Jim woke up, his eyes were wet. He reached up to rub it away; all he needed was Harvey spotting him in the middle of a nice wake-up cry and never letting him live it down. 

“You’re awake.” Harvey was there beside him far too quickly, and Jim jolted up and let out a nervous I-didn’t-just-have-a-dream-about-you laugh. 

“Yeah, I guess. We need to get back to the case.”

“The case’s been solved.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Jim, you collapsed. You slept through the last four days. I already have the guy in cuffs. The case doesn’t matter.”

“What are you talking about?” Jim threw himself into a standing position, trying to find his jacket with no success. “Of course the case matters. We’re cops – the case is all that matters!”

“You matter, Jim!” Harvey snapped back, and Jim stared at him. 

“What? You sound like a political slogan or an ad telling me not to speed.”

“Don’t joke, Jim. Not about this.”

Now Jim was worried. When Harvey was turning into an after-school special, nothing good could be on the horizon. Had he really been working himself that hard recently? He couldn’t recall, offhand, anything that had been different. He’d always worked this hard; it wasn’t a big deal. 

“Don’t be a mother hen, then, Harvey,” Jim responded, then moved towards the door. He was not prepared to have Harvey block him instantly. “What the hell, Harvey?”

“You’re not going anywhere, Jim.”

“You’re kidnapping me now?’ 

“That’s right. Kidnapping you for your own good.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me right now. I’m fine, Harvey. And there’s a lot more important things going on right now than my lack of sleep. Get your coat and let’s go investigate… investigate something. I can’t just sit around here.”

Harvey reached up and gave Jim a small shove backwards. Jim was so surprised that he lost his balance, tumbling down against the floor before looking up in a clear glower.

“I’m going to make you regret that, Harvey.”

“Go ahead,” Harvey told him. 

Jim wavered and raised his fist, but he couldn’t keep upright. Everything was dizzy before he fell, and dizzier after.

***

They were secret agents, though the agency wasn’t entirely clear. It could have been the CIA or the KGB or MI5 or maybe, somehow, it was all three. Harvey was dressed with white gloves, and Jim had on black gloves, and they were trying to crawl through a vent to get out the other side. Something or someone was gaining on them, though Jim didn’t know who that could be.

Harvey’s hair was slicked back, and he looked perfect, even though he was running away from assassins. That wasn’t that surprising, Jim mused, even as he mused about being able to muse while he was running away from assassins.

Suddenly they came to a roof, and there was a huge gap between this roof and yet another roof. 

“Don’t jump, Harvey!” Jim yelled, but before he could say anything else, Harvey had leapt into the air and was flying across the divide.

Jim couldn’t look, couldn’t bear to watch, in case he didn’t land. In case he lost him.

**

He must have woken up thrashing and screaming, because Harvey’s arms were around him.

Normally, Jim would have shoved him away – he didn’t like to be touched, made him think of the people who took that liberty like it was nothing (like Barbara, he remembered, after they broke up, the way that her hands would roam around on him like she wanted to chain him up and take him away).

This was Harvey, though, and as mad as Jim could get with Harvey… and the memories of the dream were still floating in his head, through his bones, in a way he couldn’t shake.

He didn’t want to lose him, not ever. 

“Harvey… You’re here.” 

“Yeah, Jim… Of course I’m here. I’ve been sitting here watching your ugly ass sleep for the past five hours. You know you drool? Really bad, actually.”

Jim leaned up and pressed his lips against Harvey’s before he could talk himself out of it. Harvey’s eyes went wide, but his hand moved up to touch Jim’s back, deepening the kiss. 

He’d made a gambit, sure, but it seemed to be a winning one at least. Jim had been low on those lately. 

When Jim pulled back, Harvey inquired, “What was that for?”

“Shut up and give it to me,” Jim hissed. He began to unbutton his shirt (the rest of the way, as he found the collar had become loose somewhere in his tossing and turning) and it was off a moment later. 

Harvey had to reach out and help him with the belt, though, and his heart pounded as they worked together to unclothe him – he’d have to help Harvey do the same, that is if Harvey still wanted him after having a good look at him.

Jim flushed, then, the moment he realized they were no layers left to strip away.

(He could hear Barbara in his mind, chuckling, teasing and smiling. “That’s it, Jim? The way you walk around… like a cock of the walk… More like a chick?” He’d tried to laugh too but it had hurt his throat.)

Harvey looked him up and down, smiling.

“All those days in the locker room, I never really got to see it all…” He reached out and placed his hand on Jim’s thigh, moving over to take Jim’s cock in hand and give it a beginning stroke.

“You like what you see?” Maybe it would be better if Jim tried to be cocky, maybe then he wouldn’t feel like his heart was about to explode in his ears.

“You know I do, Jim,” Harvey replied, confidently stroking Jim again. “I’m going to distract you. Get your mind on something important…”

“Well…” Jim wanted to say something in response, something witty and sarcastic, maybe dark and cynical, but he was cut off by a jolt of pleasure that knocked the words out of his mouth and even out of his head. All he could think was _Harvey, Harvey, Harvey_. 

His partner. His friend.

His…

“You need to do that again.” There were the ones, even if they weren’t the ones Jim had been looking for earlier. Words that would hopefully push his partner to… to, to take care of him.

It had been a long time since anyone had taken care of Jim.

Harvey smiled at him and stroked again, and Jim couldn’t stop looking into his eyes. He had never really noticed Harvey’s eyes, had he? It had been as if he had been looking past him for years without really realizing it. Now, he never wanted to look away.

He thrust into the hand – he hadn’t realized how big Harvey’s hands were – and begged for more.

“Harvey… You’ve got to keep…”

There it was again.

And Harvey was murmuring words of comfort, quiet words. 

“Jim, just let… It’s okay. I won’t....” Not even completed thoughts, but the words helped, massaged into Jim’s brain the normality of this, the quiet rightness of being with Harvey this way.

Jim tensed, and it was as if all the lights turned on for a moment and then dimmed, but didn’t go out completely. Then he was in Harvey’s arms, and he was mumbling against Harvey’s shoulder.

And then he was sleeping.

He did not dream.


End file.
